


Maybe It’s Not So Bad

by SigmaLoveAndTriangleShipping



Series: The Book of Love, and All it Entails [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Blood Kink, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying Kink, Fear Play, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masochist Tweek, Post Orgasm Torture, Rape Fantasy, Sadist Kenny, and mentions/references to CreeKenny, but this is definitely a straight up Twenny fic, it starts off really sweet in the beginning too but hoooo boy, kenny calling tweek baby is my kink, light Knife Play, not joking you could get whiplash from this 180, there is brief Creek in the beginning, this shits goes off the rails pretty quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaLoveAndTriangleShipping/pseuds/SigmaLoveAndTriangleShipping
Summary: When Tweek shines some light onto his deepest, darkest fantasies, Kenny is more than willing to take up the task of helping him realize them.(Alternatively, Tweek discovers how deep his love of noncon actually goes with the help of sex god Kenny McCormick)This was actually meant to be a one-shot that got too long so I split it into five chapters, but it all takes place in one night and can definitely be read in one go.





	1. Head over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS AND MAKE SURE TO GO THROUGH THE TAGS!! This is a Consensual Non-Consent fic, meaning that the characters will act and speak as though the sexual acts depicted are non-consensual, when in reality they are both completely willing participants.
> 
> Because of the language used and casual depictions of force, this content could potentially be triggering to some readers. If you are not into this sort of thing, then I highly suggest you avoid reading this fic. And if you happen to be a reader who’s read my other fics and want to check this one out, please be aware that this is not like anything I’ve ever written before.
> 
> Now that the warnings are out of the way, I greatly apologize to anyone who happens to wander upon this absolute trash fire of a story. This is a plot that I recently got invested into about a month ago, but it’s been sitting on the back burner for a while because I’m working on TBOL at the moment. I finally got the muse to finish it though, and let me just say that it is 110% a self-indulgent, kink filled mess.
> 
> I debated on whether or not I actually wanted to post this, because this sort of fic can be kinda controversial, but finally I decided to say fuck it. If you don’t like this kind of thing, don’t read it! But I worked hard on this dammit, and I rarely ever finish fics in basically one go, so I’m pretty proud of it.
> 
> Not really sure if anyone’s going to end up reading this, because Twenny on its own has a pretty sparse fandom, and I feel like not a lot of people are interested in Consensual NonCon, so I get that my target audience is probably pretty low. But hey, I figured if there’s even the possibility that one person out there would want to read this, it’s better than just sitting on my computer and never seeing the light of day.
> 
> So to you, special reader who just so happens to be into the same niche things I am, here you go! I really hope you enjoy this fun little labor of love I worked on. <3
> 
> SLATS~
> 
> (Oh, and this technically falls into the same universe as TBOL if you’re coming from there, just like a year or so in the future. This can 100% be read as a standalone though. There are some brief references to things from TBOL, but they’re not super important or necessary to understand what’s going on. The only somewhat important thing to note to make the beginning part less confusing is that both Craig and Kenny are in a polyamorous relationship with Tweek.)

“You know you didn’t have to drive me over, right? It’s not that far of a walk.”

This was the third time he’d asked, but Tweek still couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty. He knew that Craig had to leave soon, but the other had still insisted on giving him a ride to the familiar town home.

“Maybe I just want to spend as much time with you as I can before I have to go,” The noirette flashed him a charming smile as they pulled up to the building and parked off on the side of the road, “Don’t tell me you’re trying to get rid of me so soon?”

“Hey! You know that’s not what I—!” His protest was drowned out by the other’s lips pressing against his own in a soft, sweet kiss. Slowly Craig pulled back after a long moment, his hand resting on the younger’s cheek as he rubbed his thumb back and forth and smiled brightly.

“I know babe, you know I’m just messing with you. I am seriously gonna miss you though,” He trailed off as his smile turned almost guilty, eyes staring deeply into those of the boy before him, “Think you’ll survive the weekend without me?”

Tweek gave a quiet click of his tongue as he rolled his eyes, although the soft smile and light blush that spread across his cheeks told the other he wasn’t actually upset. “Come on Craig, I’ll be fine. It’s just a couple of days, I think I can manage.”

The older boy put on a fake pouty face as he looked at his boyfriend with what he called “Stripe Eyes”; they were like sad puppy dog eyes, but somehow managed to be even worse, and he knew for a fact that Tweek could never keep a straight face when he gave him that look.

The blonde couldn’t help but laugh as he saw them, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning all the way over to throw his arms around the other’s neck in a tight hug, “Come on, don’t give me that look! You know I’m gonna miss you too, Craig...”

Craig chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the younger in return, the two of them staying like that for awhile as he smiled warmly. “You know you can always call me if you get lonely. Although,” He looked at the building at that, eyes landing on the light blue door he’d come to know so well over recent months, “I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem.”

They pulled away at that, although Tweek leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the other’s lips before returning fully to his seat. He gathered up his stuff from the floor of the car, just a couple of small bags full of clothes and a few other things he wanted to bring with him for the weekend, before looking back over at the noirette with a small smile.

“Remember to call me when you get there, okay? Don’t make me freak out again like last time!”

“You have my word,” Craig returned the smile as he made a crossing motion over his heart, “Now go have fun, okay?”

“You too!” With that, Tweek climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him, turning back to look at the other one final time as he blew a kiss and waved him off. He watched after Craig as he pulled away and headed down the road, eventually disappearing from his sight.  
  
Only then did he turn and climb the steps up to the small town home, bags hanging over his shoulders. He raised his hand up to knock on the door, but it was opened right before he was able to, the action startling him and making him jump. He wobbled backwards and nearly fell down the steps behind him, a surprised squeak leaving him as his hand was grabbed and he was pulled forward quickly.

Another arm snaked around his waist with ease, and he found himself staring into the bright blue eyes of the boy he’d come to see, a playful grin spread across the other’s face.

“Hey baby, you’re right on time,” He spoke coolly, acting as if he hadn’t just scared the absolute shit out of the younger as he looked passed him and into the road, “Aw did Craig leave already? I wanted to say hey.”

“Kenny!” Tweek’s face began to heat up as he scolded the other, still a bit unused to how casual he was about doing things so theatrically, “How many times do I have to tell you not to do that! I could have had a heart attack! Or fallen backwards and broken my neck!”

He wasn’t really mad, he was mainly just flustered; the older blonde had a tendency to do things that would sweep him off of his feet all the time, and then just act as though he hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary at all.

“But you didn’t, and I caught you,” Kenny winked at the other before letting go and taking the bags he was carrying from him, only managing to add to Tweek’s reddened cheeks, “Now come inside, it’s getting cold.”

“H-hey, you don’t have to—!” He went to protest about the other carrying his bags, but Kenny turned on his heels and headed inside before he was able to get the words out, so he simply mumbled about being able to do it himself and followed behind.

“Is that Tweek?” He heard the familiar voice of Kenny’s younger sister from inside the kitchen, the girl poking her head out a second later before running in and hugging him, “Tweek, you’re here! I missed you!”

“Aw I missed you too, Kare!” He hugged her back tightly before taking his jacket off and hanging it up on one of the hooks next to the door, “Are you gonna be hanging out with us tonight?”

“Nah, not tonight,” She gave a small shrug as she smiled brightly, excitement shining in her eyes, “Lily’s having a slumber party for her birthday so I’m gonna head over there in a bit. Plus...”

The teen leaned in at that as she smirked and wiggled her eyebrow suggestively, shielding one of her hands with the other as she pointed towards the kitchen, “I figured you and my Bro could use some alone time for your own slumber party, know what I’m sayin?”

Tweek immediately blanched at the words before his cheeks went beet red at the implying tone in her voice. He couldn’t help but be a bit surprised at it, not really knowing how to respond; she was almost 15 now so it made sense she knew about that kind of stuff, especially considering who she lived with, but he still couldn’t help but be taken aback by how unexpected it was.

“Karen!” Kenny looked at at her from inside the kitchen at that, the narrowing of his gaze in contrast with the amused smirk he was clearly trying to hide. It didn’t work at all, but at least he made an effort.

“What? I didn’t say anything!” She put her hands up defensively as she flashed an innocent smile, watching as her brother quickly disappeared back into the kitchen and tried to stifle his laughter.

“Aaaanyways, I just wanted to hang around for a bit so I could say hey,” She immediately went to acting as though everything was completely normal, and Tweek had to try and catch up as he gave an awkward smile, “I haven’t seen you in a bit so I didn’t want to miss ya!”

“Are you sure you don’t need a ride?” They could hear Kenny call back out from the kitchen, some rustling sounds coming from inside before he reappeared and stepped out into the living room with them, “I told you I don’t have a problem dropping you off if you want.”

“I’ll be fiiiine Ken!” She whined half-heartedly at the question, obviously having heard it multiple times by that point, but smiled sweetly regardless, “I told you, Lily’s dads picking us all up. They should be here any minute.”

Just then, as if on cue, the soft sound of a car honking outside caught all of their attention, the teen’s eyes lighting up all over again as she rushed to grab her coat and slip on her shoes, “That’s them now! I’ll see you Sunday night, okay?”

She turned to hug the older blonde tightly before rushing out the door and heading down the steps to what appeared to be some sort of green minivan, waving over her shoulder as she called back, “You two have fun!”

“You too! And don’t forget to text me if you need anything!” Kenny waved after her as well, standing in the doorway and watching as she got into the van, a few other girls greeting her excitedly before the door pulled shut and they all headed off. He continued to wait there, just as Tweek had, until the vehicle was gone completely, and only then did he shut the door and turn back to his guest.

“Ah, they grow up so fast,” He made a fake sniffling sound as he leaned back against the door and draped his hand over his forehead dramatically, “My baby bird’s going to leave the next one day.”

“Well with the things I’m sure you’ve been teaching her, seems like she’s growing up a lot faster,” Tweek chuckled as he kicked off his own shoes and lined them up by the door, arms crossed as he grinned and looked at the other incredulously, “Looks like she’s taking more and more after you each time I see her.”

“What can I say? I’m a good role model,” The other returned the grin as he shrugged and pushed off of the door, heading back towards the kitchen, “Best to have her prepared for stuff, right? Although she already knows I’ll kick whatever persons’ ass tries to get with her first. Guy? Girl? Nonconforming? The football team? Broken legs don’t discriminate.”

Tweek knew that the other was mostly joking, but there was also probably more truth to Kenny’s words than he’d ever admit; he could get pretty protective over the people he cared about, and he cared about Karen more than anything, especially with all of the shit they’d gone through together.

“Hypocritical much?” Tweek joked along as he followed behind the other, a quick sidewards glance showing him that his bags had been put beside the couch.

“Hey, just because she lives with me doesn’t mean she needs to act like me. I don’t think the world could handle another Kenny McCormick,” The other shrugged and chuckled once more as he stepped into the kitchen and up to one of the counters, surveying several items he’d set out on top, “You hungry?”

“Yeah, I could eat. I haven’t had anything since Breakfast,” The younger could feel his stomach rumble at the thought as he took a seat at the small high top table in the room, propping his elbows up and resting his head in his hands.

“You skipped lunch again?” Kenny glanced at the blonde over his shoulder with a dubious look, his voice holding an almost scolding tone to it, “You really should stop doing that, I told you it’s bad for you.”

“And what did _you_ eat?” Tweek teased at the other with a playful smile, although it quickly turned into a fake frown when he retorted quickly,

“ _I_ ate a sandwich, so _you_ have no room to talk,” Kenny turned to stick his tongue out before reaching up and grabbing some plates and cookware from the cabinets, glancing over at the younger and winking as he turned on the stove, “But you know I love cooking for you, so I don’t mind.”

“You know I love it when you do,” Tweek cooed back as he watched the other get to work, placing a pot and pan on the stove and beginning to throw in ingredients. It was mesmerizing watching the older boy in the kitchen, like he was just in his element or something. He never would have expected Kenny to be the cooking type in the past, but he’d been introduced to the other’s culinary skills over the past year, and he couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed the discovery.

The blonde worked seamlessly, adding more and more things to the dish as he went on, although Tweek couldn’t actually see whatever it was he was making; Kenny always liked it to be a surprise, and he couldn’t really say that he minded.

A delicious smell began to waft through the room after a bit, and the younger could feel his mouth begin to water as his gaze followed the other’s every move, as if transfixed by the scene.

He could smell garlic, butter, basil, a hint of white cooking wine...his stomach growled loudly, apparently loud enough to catch Kenny’s attention, because he looked over and winked once again with a small smirk, “Almost done, baby.”

Tweek couldn’t help but blush at the comment, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he glanced down into his lap in embarrassment, “Sorry, it just smells really good...”

A few more minutes passed by before he saw the older blonde begin to fill up some plates with what appeared to be some sort of pasta, although he still couldn’t see exactly what kind it was from his spot across the kitchen. Kenny made his way over to the fridge and pulled out what looked like an unopened bottle of chilled white wine before stepping back to the counters and turning his attention to the two empty wine glasses he’d set on top.

He took a quick glance at the younger before pulling out the cork and filling the glasses, sauntering over a second later and setting them on the table with a suave smile, “For you, my dear.”

Tweek giggled quietly as one of the glasses was set in front of him, watching after the other as he made his way back to the counters to grab the plates. Finally he could see what exactly he’d made as the dishes were set onto the table as well, and he could feel his stomach growling once more as he stared at the delectable meal; garlic shrimp linguine with a piece of cheesy garlic bread on the side.

“Wow, this looks amazing, Kenny,” His words held a tone of awe as he looked back up at the other and smiled sweetly, “Thanks so much for making dinner.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Kenny spoke coolly as he made his way over to the light switch and dimmed the bright lights overhead before taking a seat on the other side of the table.

Only then did Tweek notice the candle that had been placed to the side, watching with a curious gaze as the other pulled out a lighter and held it to the wick, the soft glow illuminating the table. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed it at first, and he couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the wide grin and expectant look the other was giving him.

“Candle lit dinner?” He mused as he looked at the older blonde, eyebrow raised a bit and his words holding a playful tone.

“What can I say? I’m a romantic,” Kenny chuckled softly as he took a sip from his wine glass, gazing at the other from over the rim, “Have I successfully swept you off your feet yet?”

“Hmm...” Tweek pretended to be thinking as he tapped his lips with his index finger, deciding to tease the other a bit, “I don’t know, I think I might still have one foot on the ground. You’re almost there, though.”

“Well then tell me love, what can I do to make you _swoon_ over me?” Even though he knew the other was kidding, Kenny decided to play along as well, as he absolutely loved when Tweek would show his confidence in little ways like this.

“I guess you could...tell me how much you love me?”

The look in Tweek’s eyes made it clear that he was 100% teasing and not actually expecting a real answer, but that just gave Kenny the perfect opportunity to catch him off guard by meeting the challenge head on; not that it was even much of a challenge, though.

“Tweek,” Kenny’s voice dropped a bit as he took on a more serious tone, gaze softening as he stared deeply into the younger’s eyes and reached forward to hold one of his hands gently in his own, “I love you more than I can even begin to say. Every moment that I spend with you is a moment that I’ll cherish for the rest of my life...

“You make me happier than I ever could have imagined was possible for someone like me, and I could not be more thankful that someone as wonderful as you came into my life all those years ago. And I pray that I get to spend many, many more with you by my side. I would do _anything_ to make you happy.” He ended by raising the other’s hand up and pressing a soft kiss to the top of it, satisfied by the beautiful shade of pink that spread across his cheeks.

Tweek simply stared in stunned silence for a long moment, his heart feeling as though it had completely melted at the heartfelt, genuine response. All of the words seemed to have completely left him, aside from a breathy, “You win,” as he gazed tenderly at the boy before him.

“Can’t beat the master at his own game,” Kenny held the other’s hand for a moment longer before letting it go and chuckling softly. He was absolutely right, too; he had such a way with words, always seeming to know just the right things to say to make Tweek’s heart flutter in his chest. Whenever the older boy turned on the charm, it was almost impossible for him not to fall head over heels, mainly because he knew that everything Kenny said to him was truly from the heart.

The other had never been one to try and hide his thoughts or feelings on anything. He’d always been such an open person and showed no shame in wearing his heart on his sleeve, something Tweek still had difficulty wrapping his head around sometimes. It was something that he always loved about the older blonde; even if it tended to get him into trouble sometimes, Tweek believed it truly was one of his best qualities.


	2. The Proposition

“It’s not fair when you say such sweet things,” Tweek was finally able to catch his breath as he gave the other a coy smile, “You know I can’t resist it.”

Kenny’s gaze turned sultry as he leaned forward over the table a small bit, his voice low and smooth as he stared deeply into the other’s eyes, “Whenever I’m near you, it takes everything I have to resist myself...so I think you can handle it.”

Tweek could feel his face heat at the words, his gaze quickly averting from those deep blue eyes as he glanced off to the side and took another drink from his wine glass, “Who...said you needed to?”

“Those are dangerous words, Tweek,” Kenny chuckled lowly as he eyed the other, taking note of how he suddenly refused to meet his gaze, “It almost sounds like you want me to just bend you over and _ravish_ you until you can’t stand.”

The younger nearly choked on his drink as those words met his ears, his body growing hot as the image flashed through his mind, clear as day. He was so taken aback by it that he nearly spilled his wine all over himself, having to quickly set it down on the table to avoid making a mess.

This was almost always the way it went down. They would flirt playfully with each other back and forth, Tweek’s confidence boosting as they teased one another. But they would always eventually reach a point where Kenny would completely one up him, sending him right back to a stuttering, flustered mess. Sometimes the other could be a little too good with words for his own good; and he 100% did it on purpose.

Once Tweek was able to calm his rapid heartbeat back down, he glanced over at Kenny to be greeted by the pleased, triumphant smirk he’d expected to see. The other had his head resting in his hand as he continued to watch the younger blonde, that look in his eyes making Tweek fidget in his spot a bit.

It wasn’t until then that he noticed they were each done with their food, and his wine glass was about empty as well. He didn’t even realize how quickly he’d been drinking it, but as he looked at the nearly empty glass, he could begin to feel the warm fuzziness from the alcohol spread through his chest.

Following his gaze, Kenny couldn’t help but grin as he stood from his spot and began gathering the dishes, although he didn’t take his eyes off of the younger for more than a few seconds, “Would you like a refill, love?”

“Oh! Uhm...yes please,” Tweek smiled softly when he realized the other was looking at him expectantly, and he watched as Kenny sauntered over to put all of the dishes in the sink and refill their glasses, “Do you need any help?”

“No, I’m just going to leave them for now,” Kenny hummed a bit as he left the dishes to soak, glancing back at the other and motioning towards the living room as he picked up their now full wine glasses, “Wanna watch a movie?”

“A movie sounds nice,” Tweek gave a small nod as he brought himself to his feet, the effects of the alcohol becoming much more noticeable as he placed his hand firmly to the table, trying his best to play it off. He was a pretty big lightweight, to the point that it was a little embarrassing beside someone as heavyweight as Kenny McCormick.

He wasn’t drunk by any means yet, but he was definitely tipsy, and he tried his best to keep it from showing by flashing a smile and carefully making his way into the living room. He plopped down on the couch once he got there, watching as the older boy made his way over as well and took up the spot right next to him.

Kenny set their glasses off to the side for a moment as they situated themselves and got comfortable, moving into the familiar position they normally found themselves in when they watched something on the couch together. Tweek had his back pressed to the arm of the couch with Kenny directly beside him, practically sitting in the older blonde’s lap and with his legs draped over him. This way they could be close with one another, but still sit in a way that was most comfortable for both of them.

Once they were situated, Kenny reached over to the end table to grab their glasses. He handed one to Tweek, wrapping his free arm around the younger’s back and turning on the tv before opening Netflix and beginning to browse the movies.

After a few minutes of looking through and discussing various options, they eventually decided on some new romantic drama that sounded decent, each of them drinking from their wine as they watched the opening credits. The first half hour passed by pretty quickly, the two of them cuddled together as they watched on. The content was interesting enough, but as Tweek emptied his second glass, he found his attention focused less on the screen and more on the boy next to him.

It wasn’t long before Kenny could feel a pair of eyes on him, his own gaze breaking from the screen as he looked to the younger curiously. Tweek had a thoughtful look in his eyes, but seemed startled when the other looked at him and averted his gaze rather suddenly, only managing to pique Kenny’s interest further.

“Is everything alright?” He couldn’t help but notice the light blush that dusted the other’s cheeks as he asked this question, watching as Tweek bit at his bottom lip as if he were nervous or embarrassed over something.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, it’s just...” Tweek trailed off at that for a moment, his index finger swirling along the rim of his glass as he gave a timid smile, although he still refused to meet the older boy’s gaze, “Do you...remember that ‘offer’ you made to me? About...helping me discover things about myself?”

It took Kenny a moment to actually realize what the other was referring to, mainly because this was something he’d said a few years ago, but it didn’t take long for the words to click together in his mind. He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the question as he watched Tweek curiously, his interest piqued, “Yeah, I remember. Why do you ask?”

He knew there was really only one reason for Tweek to be bringing this up after all this time, but he wanted to hear the other say it at least. Just to make sure he wasn’t making any assumptions.

“Well...is that offer still open?” Finally Tweek glanced up to meet Kenny’s gaze, his cheeks reddening further as he gave a small, shy smile.

Maybe it was the alcohol that had given him the confidence to finally bring this up...or maybe it was just the fact that he felt comfortable enough around Kenny to do it now. Either way, he didn’t really care; it just felt like the right time, no matter the reason.

“Of course it is,” Kenny couldn’t help but smirk as he watched the other curiously, a bit of excitement stirring from deep within his chest. The deep blush that painted his cheeks, those soft, doe eyes and that timid, almost uncertain smile; Tweek was _absolutely_ _fucking_ _adorable_ when he gave that look.

“Did you have something specific in mind?”

“Well, I…” His smile faltered as he cast his gaze to the side and bit at his bottom lip, an almost reluctant light filling his eyes, “There is…something, I guess. I’ve thought about it a few times before, but…”

“Never wanted to try it?” Kenny asked curiously, tilting his head to the side a bit as he studied the younger, trying to lead the conversation forward enough to gauge the nature of what he was referring to.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just…” Tweek’s brow furrowed thoughtfully as he continued, obviously trying to think his words over carefully as he danced around the subject, “Craig, I don’t, well…I-I don’t think he’d be into it. It’s not something I’d really be…comfortable bringing up, I guess.”

“Do you think he’d be weirded out by it or something?” Kenny couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the comment, mainly because Tweek and Craig talked about pretty much _everything_ with each other. So if it was something he wasn’t comfortable mentioning, then it must have been more on the “taboo” side.

“Kind of. That and, well…I don’t think he’d be comfortable doing it, to be honest. Craig’s always really sweet and gentle with me, so I just…think this sort of thing would be out of his comfort zone, if that makes sense.”

That last bit only managed to further Kenny’s interest in the matter as he thought carefully over the words. The three of them were pretty open about sexual matters, so he knew well enough that Craig was more of a caring, tender lover. That part wasn’t what was surprising, though; what was surprising was the fact that Tweek was implying he wanted something _other_ than those things.

“So…you want something more on the rough side?” He continued trying to urge the conversation forward, knowing full well that he was going to have to dig until either he figured it out on his own, or Tweek was comfortable enough to actually say it.

“Yes but…it’s not just that,” Tweek’s expression twisted a bit, an almost nervous look falling over his features as he closed his eyes and shook his head, clearly becoming flustered, “You know, m-maybe I should just forget it, I don’t want you to—”

“Hey, look at me,” Kenny’s gaze softened as he reached up to cup the other’s cheek, a smile coming to his lips as he spoke reassuringly, “You don’t have to be embarrassed or anything, Tweek. I promise I’m not going to judge you, or look at you differently or anything. I’ve been into some pretty fucked up stuff too, ya know? Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

They simply looked at one another quietly for a few moments, Tweek’s eyes darting back and forth between Kenny’s own as he stared into them deeply, as if searching for something. His lips pulled together as he let out a deep breath, gaze averting once again as he downed the rest of the wine from his glass.

“I have this sort of…fantasy, I guess you could call it,” His blush only deepened as he stared down into his now empty glass, finger once again coming up to glide along the rim, “But it’s, uhm…I don’t know, I feel really weird talking about it.”

“Is that because it’s a dark fantasy? Something other people would think is too extreme?” Feeling like they were starting to get somewhere, Kenny decided to ask the first question that came to his mind. From how the younger was reacting, it seemed like this might have been the case; and if it was, it would at least give him a good starting point into figuring out what exactly this “fantasy” had to do with.

And as Tweek gave a small, almost reluctant nod, he found his suspicions to be confirmed.

Kenny shifted in his spot a bit, turning his body to face the blonde as he gave him his full, undivided attention. He felt a strange thrill from deep within as he continued to study the other’s expression, because even that small bit of information gave him an idea as to what this all might’ve been about.

Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

“Does it involve being tied up?” He asked carefully, eyes trained to the other’s face as he watched closely for his reactions.

“Potentially…” Tweek’s voice came out a bit smaller as he answered, although he still made no move to actually meet the older boy’s gaze. It seemed as though he was on the right track.

“Does it involve…force?” Kenny raised an eyebrow as he asked the question, and the reaction he got from the younger was instantaneous. He watched as Tweek bit at his bottom lip once again, almost seeming to curl in on himself a bit, as if trying to make himself seem smaller; trying to escape the situation.

Got it.

“I think…I might know what you’re talking about,” Kenny tried his best to hold back the smirk threatening to spread across his lips, the way Tweek’s eyes widened and snapped up to meet with his at the comment bringing him great satisfaction, “I have an idea, at least. I just don’t know how deep this interest of yours actually goes though, so if we’re going to figure it out, we’ll need a safe word.”

“A…safe word?” Tweek tilted his head to the side as he asked questioningly, “What’s that?”

Kenny couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at the question, the younger’s innocence and lack of sexual knowledge coming off as quite endearing, “It’s a word you use in role play, when you’re pretending to be in a specific scenario. Basically it’s your way of saying you’re uncomfortable and want to stop whatever you’re doing, if things get to be too much.”

He hummed thoughtfully as he placed his finger to his lips, trying to figure out what would work the best for them. “Oh, I know,” He finally decided, flashing the younger a grin at the curious look he was currently getting, “We can do stoplight.”

“You…want our safe word to be stoplight?” Tweek asked a bit confused, finding it to be a really odd and random choice.

“No, stoplight means we’ll use a color system. Basically, if at any point I ask you for a color, you’ll say ‘green’ if you’re fine and want to keep going, ‘yellow’ if you’re starting to feel uncomfortable or want me to slow down, and ‘red’ if you want me to stop. Or if at _any_ _point_ you want me to stop, even if I don’t ask you, you can say ‘red.’ Does that make sense?”

“So I say red if I want you to stop,” Tweek thought it over for a moment before nodding in agreement, although the timidness returned to his features as he glanced off to the side, his voice holding tones of uncertainty, “Does that mean…if I don’t say it, you won’t stop? Even if…I tell you to?”

Well well well…seemed like he might’ve been right, after all.

“Yep, if that’s the way you wanna do it. Because of the nature of this sort of thing, even if you tell me to stop, I’m going to think you’re still into it and just playing along. Anything you say to try and stop me, I’ll just keep going. So if you _actually_ want me to stop, at _any_ point, just say ‘red.’ Doesn’t matter how deep in we are, okay? If things start to be too much, I need you to say it. Can you promise me that?”

Finally Tweek’s eyes came to meet with those of the boy before him, a strange, almost nervous excitement housed within them as he gave a firm nod of his head, “I promise.”

“Okay,” Kenny gave a small smile before his gaze turned serious, one of his hands placed firmly on the other’s thigh as he gave it a gentle squeeze, “Now, I just want to make this clear. Anything that I do, or anything that I say while we’re doing this, it’s all apart of the play. I don’t want to actually hurt you, so—”

“I want you to.”

The words came out so suddenly, completely unfiltered, that they seemed to surprise both of them. Tweek’s eyes widened as he quickly looked away from the other, as if he was shocked that he’d said them at all. It was completely unintentional; but it was also completely genuine.

Kenny let out a deep, shaky breath, a strange chill running down his spine as he watched other carefully. Those words…ignited something within him. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time; something he’d tried to make himself force down and bury.

“You… _want_ me to hurt you?” His voice dropped low, words carrying a deep, almost dangerous sounding tone. And the way Tweek squirmed in his seat when he heard them…was absolutely _perfect_.

He didn’t respond, but the look on his face was answer enough.

Kenny shifted in his spot at that, raising Tweek’s legs up a bit so that he could slide out from under them and stand up. He stretched for a moment before turning to look at the younger over his shoulder, a dark smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

“I’m gonna head upstairs for a minute, but when I come back down…be ready. And any worries you’re holding onto, any misgivings you have about whether or not I’ll be okay with something, or whether or not I’ll get freaked out by it…I want you to let go of all of those things. Let your reactions come to you naturally, okay? Do what feels right…even if your mind tries to tell you it’s wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that 180 I mentioned? Yeah get ready for that


	3. The Chase

Tweek only gave a small nod of acknowledgement to Kenny’s words, eyes focused ahead as he clearly thought over and tried to process it all, but that was more than enough. He watched intently as the older boy turned on his heel and disappeared behind the couch, the press of his feet against the wood of the steps sounding much louder than it normally would have.

The young blonde straightened up in his spot, heart pounding against his chest as a strange, twisted form of excitement came over him. He stared at the tv screen ahead, credits rolling along over a black screen, but he wasn’t actually paying any attention to it.

His hearing seemed to hyper focus as he listened intently, trying to pick up any sounds he might be able to hear from the second floor, but surprisingly he came up with nothing. The seconds seemed to tick by agonizingly slow as he waited, mind racing with all of the possibilities of what was about to happen.

This was something that he’d thought about many times before. These twisted scenarios that would crawl from the back of his mind, make him feel disgusted and shameful from just how strongly they would excite him. Never in his life would he have expected to actually act them out at some point, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t beyond thrilled at the thought of it.

He’d tried so hard to push these thoughts down, ignore them and hope they would just go away. They made him feel filthy, like something was wrong with him…but at the same time, he couldn’t deny it. He wanted this. He _wanted_ Kenny to force him down and have his way with him. He _wanted_ to fight, and scream, and be completely, _utterly_ helpless as the older boy did whatever he wanted to him.

He _wanted_ to be afraid.

The minutes felt like hours as he sat there, to the point that it was becoming excruciating, and he couldn’t help but begin to fidget in his spot. His nerves were on fire with an overwhelming anticipation, and finally he decided that he couldn’t just sit there anymore.

Tweek jumped up from his seat at that, clutching his glass tightly in his hand as he made his way into the kitchen and up to the counter. His hands were shaking as he grabbed the wine bottle and poured another glass, downing nearly half of it in one gulp to try and calm the anxiety twisting within his stomach.

Were they really going to do this? How far could they take it? How deep was Kenny actually willing to go? Was the other _really_ okay with this?

He couldn’t help but feel a bit worried, wondering if maybe Kenny was only agreeing to this because it was what _he_ wanted. But as he thought back to their conversation, that didn’t really seem to be the case. If he didn’t know any better, it almost seemed like the older boy was just as eager as he was. Like he was into it, too.

And that thought alone only managed to excite Tweek further.

“Need help?” The sudden whisper in his ear, along with the firm feeling of hands grasping his hips from behind startled Tweek so much that he dropped his glass, the rest of its contents sloshing out all over his shirt.

He could feel his adrenaline spiking, the feeling of Kenny pressed up against him and the hot breath ghosting across his skin making him freeze up in his spot. He could hear the other click his tongue disapprovingly, hands beginning to slide up the front of his chest, the damp fabric clinging to his skin and heightening the sensations.

“You’re a mess,” Kenny’s voice was sickeningly sweet as he pressed his lips to the skin of Tweek’s neck, fingers reaching for the top button of his shirt, “Let me help you…”

The feeling of the button coming undone spurred Tweek into action, his hands darting up to grasp the other’s wrists in an attempt to pull them away as he stuttered out, “No, I…I-I can do it…”

It fell uncomfortably silent at that, but Kenny showed no signs of backing off; he could feel the older boy smirk against his skin, and suddenly, the entire atmosphere in the room shifted.

“I wasn’t asking.”

Tweek yelped at the feeling of teeth sinking into the soft skin of his shoulder, the sound of buttons flying onto the counter and across the floor filling his ears as his shirt was ripped open.

“Wh-what are you—?!” He shouted in a panic, pushing his body backwards as hard as he could to force the other off of him. He whipped around to face the older boy at that, but the sudden spinning in his head completely threw him off his axis, and he had to grip back onto the edge of the counter to keep from falling.

Shit…he was drunk.

“Looks like someone’s had a little too much to drink,” Kenny chuckled lowly as he took a step forward, relishing in the way Tweek seemed to shrink back, as if trying to escape him, “It’s almost like you’re _trying_ to make this easy for me.”

And before Tweek could even react, Kenny was on him.

Their bodies pressed flush together, effectively trapping him against the countertop as the other’s lips came crashing down into his own. Immediately his hands shot up, palms pressed hard against the older boy’s chest as he tried to push him away, but not getting him to budge in the slightest.

The way Kenny could overpower him so easily…it made his knees feel weak.

He kept his lips pulled together tight, trying his best to fight back as Kenny’s tongue tried to force its way into his mouth. But the sharp sting that came to his bottom lip as the other’s teeth sank into it was enough to make him let out a pained gasp, and Kenny didn’t hesitate to take his opening.

The older boy’s tongue forced its way into his mouth with ease, sliding against his own and filling his senses with the coppery taste of blood. The kiss was hungry and fervid, filled with a raw, unbridled lust that completely stole Tweek’s breath away and made his head feel fuzzy.

Using all of the strength he had, he shoved Kenny away in one quick, forceful motion; his body seemed to be moving entirely on instinct now, and as soon as there was enough distance between them, he didn’t even stop to think of what he was doing as he slapped the other _hard_ , the loud crack of skin against skin reverberating off of the walls.

Oh shit. Shit, shit _shit_ , why did he do that?!

It just sort of happened, like it was a completely natural reaction, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit of guilt building in the pit of his stomach when he actually registered what he’d done.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but as Kenny slowly turned back to look at him, he found that all of the words completely dried up in his mouth. That look the other was giving him…that dark, dangerous look, with the slightest hint of a smirk playing on his lips…it was beautiful. And it was _terrifying_.

“You… _really_ shouldn’t have done that.”

As those words filled Tweek’s mind, their threatening undertone clear as day, he knew he’d fucked up in the best way possible.

A split second later and Kenny was lunging for him, but this time he was able to evade it as he pushed off from the counter; he bolted past the other without even a second thought, running out of the room as if his life depended on it.

He could hear the heavy stomp of footsteps almost directly behind him, and he knew that if he were to falter for even a second, he would fall right into the older boy’s grasp. He turned quickly when he reached the stairs before rushing up them as fast as possible, almost tripping himself in the process.

The action seemed to slow Kenny down for a moment as he stopped at the bottom of the steps, letting out a twisted laugh as he watched after the younger, “You can run all you want Tweek, but you can’t hide from me!”

Even though he could no longer hear the other chasing after him, he didn’t waste any time as he bolted into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He bolted the lock tight before taking a few steps back, the air leaving his lungs in short, shallow huffs as he tried to catch his breath.

Just as he backed up towards the bathtub, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror in his peripherals. As he turned his head to look at his own reflection, he was beyond surprised by his current state; his hair was a mess, lips swollen with a bit of dried blood caked to the bottom, and his eyes were dilated wide, only thin slivers of blue visible on their edge.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights, his chest heaving back in forth with each heavy, labored breath. Something about the way he looked in that moment…something about the raw, primal fear and desire swimming within those eyes…it made him feel impossibly hot, as if he were melting from the inside out. It made images flash into his mind, dozens of possibilities of what Kenny would do to him when he caught him.

Not if… _when_.

And that was when Tweek realized that he really _did_ want this. He wanted to cry, and to kick, and to claw. He wanted to fight until the very end, wanted Kenny to take him and use him in the best, most twisted ways possible. In that moment, with the fire burning within his stomach, and the adrenaline clouding his brain, he realized that he wanted it more than he’d ever wanted anything.

And just then, as if on cue, a deceivingly soft knock came at the bathroom door.

“ _Tweeeek?_ ” The other called out in a sing-song voice, words coming from the other side of the thick wood that divided them, the only thing keeping the hunter from devouring his prey, “I know you’re in there~”

He watched with wide, focused eyes as the door handle jiggled a bit, the sound of the metal meeting with his ears and making him suck in a sharp intake of breath.

“Open the door, Tweek,” Kenny’s voice grew a bit more serious at this, the dark undertone of his words only seeming to add to the obvious pleasure he seemed to be getting from this, “If you do, I’ll make this easier on you…”

But he didn’t want it to be easy.

Holding his breath and trying his best not to make a sound, Tweek continued to cower back into the furthest corner of the room that he could; he knew that his attempts at hiding were completely in vain, but at the moment it was the only thing he felt he could really do.

“Open. The. _Door_.”

The movement of the handle became a bit more loud and jagged as the older boy put more force into his actions, his other hand coming up to pound hard on the barrier, “Open the door, Tweek!”

Still he said nothing, the feelings of the other’s excitement and frustration practically seeping in from the other side and causing his body to tremble.

This continued for a minute or so before everything stopped, the sounds from the outside halting completely. Tweek quickly found the silence to be much more terrifying, no longer knowing where the other was, or what he was planning to do next.

So he simply decided to wait, sitting on the edge of the bathtub as he focused his hearing out to the hallway the best he could, trying to pick up on any indication of what was going on out there. He knew that Kenny hadn’t just given up and left; he was up to something, and not knowing what that something was only managed to increase the anticipation crawling all over his body, leaving the tips of his fingers and toes with a strange tingling sensation.

He continued to stare ahead, eyes focused intently to the door handle as millions of possibilities began to run through his mind all at once, as if his brain were trying to find some way to rationalize what he was going through. He couldn’t stand the uncertainty of it all…it brought him a feeling more powerful than anything he’d ever experienced before.

The anxiety that he’d suffered from when he was younger was nothing compared to this, but when it really came down to it, it was because they were on two _completely_ different levels.

Whatever this was that he was feeling now…was absolutely _perfect_. Knowing that his fate was wholly in Kenny’s hands, and the ever-looming threat of what would happen to him should he be caught, brought about a type of euphoria that was nearly indescribable.

He really was fucked up.

Just then, the soft, faint “click” that he likely never would have heard had this been any normal scenario met with his ears, somehow much louder than he knew it should have been. But maybe it was less of the noise itself that startled him; maybe it was more the knowledge of what exactly that noise _meant_.

All of his blood seemed to run cold in that moment, an icy chill shooting down his spine as he watched with wide, shocked eyes as the door slowly began to push open. It was only a second later before he saw Kenny standing there, a calm, triumphant smugness in his eyes and a smirk that sent blood rushing straight between Tweek’s thighs.

In his hand, held up and hanging casually from his finger for the younger to see, was a skeleton key.

“You just had to play hard to get, didn’t you,” He spoke slowly, drawing out his words as he took leisurely, methodical steps into the room. Tweek simply watched on, completely frozen in his place as the older boy shut the door behind him, effectively blocking the only exit he had.

There was nowhere to run anymore. He’d been caught.

“Had to make things difficult for me…” Kenny’s eyes narrowed as he stared down at the other, the key shoved back into his pocket as he stopped a few feet away, “Couldn’t just let this happen quietly, could you?”

“What…” Tweek’s voice came out small, words wavering a bit as he barely whispered the question, although the look in his eyes made it clear that he already knew the answer, “What are you…g-gonna do to me…?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago...” Finally Kenny closed the distance between them, leaning down to eye level as he stared deeply into the frightened blues before him, his own eyes swimming with a crazed, obsessive lust, “I’m gonna _fuck_ your pretty little brains out.”

A whimper crawled up from deep within Tweek’s throat as he stared at the other, eyes pleading and desperate as he whispered shakily, knowing already that his efforts would be useless, “Please Kenny... _please_ _don’t_ _do_ _this_...”

“You can beg all you want,” He reached up to caress Tweek’s cheek with a mocking gentleness, in complete contrast to the coldness housed within his lidded gaze, “But it won’t get you anywhere. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy hearing it, though.”

Feeling completely cornered and having nothing left to lose, Tweek decided to act out in one final, futile attempt to “save” himself from his fate. Like a panicked, caged animal, he rapidly jumped to his feet and tried to rush the other, hoping to knock him off his balance long enough to make his escape.

But it was as if Kenny was already expecting his every movement, like he could see his thoughts before he even decided to act on them. Grabbing one of Tweek’s arms, the older boy spun him around and forced him down over the sink, effectively trapping his arm between them and immobilizing him.

Tweek’s breathing sped up as his face was pushed hard into the porcelain beneath, Kenny’s crotch pressed flush against his ass to the point he could feel how hard the other was through his jeans. He couldn’t help but let out a pitiful wine as the older blonde’s erection rubbed against him, the thin material of his own pants making the sensation all the more noticeable.

“Oh no, you’re not getting away from me this time,” Kenny leaned over him fully, pressing him down further into the sink and making his ribs ache from where the blunt edge dug into his skin, “There’s no point in fighting back anymore. Just let this happen, Tweek...if you’re good, then maybe I won’t have to hurt you.

“Or maybe...” He leaned down at that, lips pressed to the shell of the other’s ear as he whispered into it, words sending heated shivers into the pit of Tweek’s stomach, “Maybe you _want_ me to hurt you.”

“N-no...” Tweek chocked out as he began to go slack in the other’s hold, overcome with a delicious sense of helplessness, “ _Please_...”

“Maybe you _want_ to feel my cock inside of you, filling you up until you can’t take it anymore. Until you’re _screaming_ my name...”

“No!” The younger’s voice raised desperately now as he shouted out, head trying to shake back and forth but limited by the pressure trapping him against the sink, “No, I-I don’t want this! Kenny, _please_ , I don’t—!”

“Oh, you don’t want this, huh?” A sort of sickening pride laced Kenny’s words like venom, his hand sliding down to palm Tweek’s erection through the fabric of his pants, finding it stiff and twitching excitedly in his grasp, “Do you really think you can lie to me like that? Your body doesn’t lie, Tweek...”

Every fiber of Tweek’s being lit up in that moment, his skin feeling as if it were drenched in fire as he let out a low noise that was a mix between a whine and a moan. He tried to shy his hips away from the older boy’s touch, but only managed to press himself further back into the stiff erection flush against his ass, Kenny eagerly responding to the action by grinding against him slowly.

“S...stop...” The word left Tweek’s lips for the first time since they’d started this whole thing, his tone sounding almost reluctant before he realized how good it felt in his mouth. How badly he wanted to say it more.

“ _Stop!_ ” He shouted out, voice raising to a yell as he began bucking back wildly against the other, trying with a new wave of vigor to fend off his attacker as he pleaded, “Please, _stop_!! I-I don’t want this, I don’t want this! _Please_ _don’t_ _do_ _this_ _to_ _me_!!”

“You can scream all you want, baby...” Kenny whispered lowly, words chillingly cold as his tongue flicked out to run along the shell of the other’s ear, “But no one’s coming for you. It’s just you...and me.”

Tweek couldn’t help but yelp in pain as Kenny’s fingers twisted into his hair, grabbing a handful of it and yanking his head back roughly so that he was forced to look in the mirror. He saw his own eyes, clouded with lust and fear, Adam’s Apple bobbing beneath the skin of his exposed neck as he swallowed hard.

“Craig tried to warn you, didn’t he? Tried to tell you to stay away from me?”

Tweek’s eyes came to meet with the dark, predatory gaze of the boy in the reflection before him. And in that moment, his heart felt as though it had come to a complete, piercing halt.

“You should have listened to him.”


	4. Primal Fear

Before Tweek could even register what was happening, Kenny hoisted him up and began carrying him out of the room. He tried his best to struggle once he realized where they we’re going, the sight of the older boy’s bedroom door coming closer and closer into view, but he was already too late. Next thing he knew he was being tossed down onto the bed, his center of gravity completely shifting to the point that it left him stunned for a few seconds as he tried to reorient himself.

As soon as he could feel his back pressed against the mattress, his body’s kinesthesis back on track, he immediately scrambled back as quickly as he could manage, trying desperately to get as much space between them as possible. He didn’t get very far though before Kenny’s hand darted out to grab his ankle and yank him forward, his body sliding against the sheets as if he weighed absolutely nothing at all to the other.

He tried to kick up as the older boy crawled on top of him, but Kenny always seemed to be two steps ahead, straddling his legs and resting all of his weight on them in a way that made it impossible for him to escape. Without saying a word, the other’s hands moved to finger the button of his pants, the feeling off them coming undone sending Tweek into a frenzy as his own hands shot down to try and stop him.

Kenny gathered up both of his wrists in one swift motion, pinning them hard above his head as his free hand made quick work of Tweek’s pants, forcing them down around his knees as his erection sprang to life.

The older blonde couldn’t help but lick his lips as he stared down at the other’s cock with hungry, animated eyes.

“No underwear?” He let out a breathy chuckle as his fingers swirled around the now exposed head, swollen and leaking with precum, “Almost like you _wanted_ this to happen. Like you were _hoping_ for it.”

“N-no! That’s not— _aah_!!” Tweek cut himself off against his control as he let out a heated moan, head lulling to the side as Kenny began fisting his length hard, movements fast and slick from the hot, sticky fluid.

“Look how wet you are for me,” His voice was fervid as he spoke, the low, guttural groan he let out going straight to Tweek’s dick as it throbbed in his grasp, “And I’ve barely even touched you.”

Kenny’s movements stopped suddenly, a pained whine spilling from the younger’s throat at the loss of friction, his hips bucking up on instinct to try and get more of it.

Tweek’s eyes shot open wide at the feeling of something wet pressing against his lips a few seconds later, the realization that it was Kenny’s fingers making him pull them together as tightly as possible to keep them from slipping inside

“Open your mouth,” The older boy cooed lovingly as he pressed them further, watching as Tweek quickly shook his head from side to side in protest.

“Open. Your. _Mouth_.” A dark light filled Kenny’s eyes as he spat out the words, all of the sweetness fading from his voice as he brought his other hand down to grasp Tweek’s chin roughly, nails digging into the skin a bit as he pried his mouth open.

He forced two of his fingers passed Tweek’s lips at that, the unfamiliar, salty taste filling his senses as the digits slid across his tongue.

“Taste it,” That obsessive, sickening smile returned to Kenny’s lips once again as he stared down at the younger, clearly beginning to lose himself in the thrill of everything, “Taste how desperate you are for me...how badly your body _craves_ me.”

Feeling a sudden stroke of defiance, Tweek bit down _hard_ on Kenny’s fingers, using his hands’ newfound freedom to push back against the older boy and try to throw him off.

Kenny howled in pain as he tore his fingers from Tweek’s mouth, and next thing the younger knew, the room was spinning as his left cheek filled with an intense, piercing pain, the same sharp crack from before resounding in his ears.

“You just have to fight back, don’t you,” It took him several dazed seconds to actually realize what had happened to him, but by the time he did Kenny was already roughly flipping him over onto his knees, “You just can’t _fucking_ listen, _can_ _you_?”

Tweek’s throat was impossibly dry as he swallowed hard, the confusion finally clearing from his senses as he tried to push himself up on his hands. Right as he managed to find his strength though, it was completely ripped from him as Kenny’s palm flew to the back of his head and shoved it forcefully down into the mattress.

“Stay _down_ ,” The other growled out dangerously, Tweek’s arms buckling and collapsing under the pressure as his bottom half stayed hoisted up in the air. Before he could even think of defending himself, Kenny’s saliva-slicked fingers were shoved into his ass without warning, the feeling making his body jolt forward as he cried out at the sudden intrusion.

“Now I have to punish you...” Without even giving him a second to adjust, Kenny started thrusting the digits in and out wildly, abusing Tweek’s tight, twitching hole as he finger fucked him.

“ _No_ , _n_ - _no!!_ _Stop_!” Tweek’s voice cracked pitifully as he jerked his hips forward, trying anything he could to escape from the penetration, but Kenny was unrelenting. The numbing pain that shot through his lower back and hips was _perfect_ in the most fucked up way possible, the feeling making his cock throb neglectedly when he knew well enough that it should have been making him go soft.

“ _Fuck_ , I haven’t event prepped you and you’re already sucking me in,” Kenny’s movements began to slow down before finally coming to a complete stop, although he didn’t yet make any move to remove his fingers, and Tweek couldn’t help but wonder for a second if maybe the other was showing him some mercy.

But right as that thought crossed into his mind, his closed eyelids were greeted with an unusually bright flash, followed by the unmistakable “click” of the camera app.

His eyes shot open, wide and filled with horror when he realized what was happening. Finally Kenny’s fingers left him, but that no longer did anything to quell the absolute _panic_ swimming within his chest as the older boy loomed over him, chest pressed against his back as a hand was placed under his chin to lift his head up a bit.

He tried to jerk his head away, but was held firmly in place as the phone was placed directly in his line of sight, forcing him to look at the picture plastered on the screen.

“What do you think? Should I show it to Craig?” Kenny’s words held a dark, twisted pride to them as he teased the younger, voice dropping to a low, mocking whisper as his lips pressed to Tweek’s ear from behind, “Show him what a perfect little _slut_ you are? How nicely you spread your legs for me...

“What would he think of you then, hm?”

The sharp intake of breath, and the way Tweek’s head fell in his hand caused the first rush of panic to surge from deep within Kenny’s chest, because he knew exactly what that sound meant. And as warm, wet drops began to spill down onto his fingers, confirming his suspicions, he was suddenly overcome with the intense fear that he’d fucked up. That he’d taken this too far, that the humiliation and depravity had become too much for Tweek to handle.

He spoke much more softly at that, a genuine tone of concern seeping into his voice as he asked this one, vital question for the first time since they’d started their scene:

“...Color?”

But what came next...wasn’t at all what he was expecting. Tweek sniffled softly, a deep seated embarrassment, maybe even shame hidden within his voice as he answered shakily, “g...green...”

He was...still into it.

That was all the answer Kenny needed to force down his sudden bought of reluctance, swallowing hard as he immediately switched back into gear, not wanting to break the illusion for too long.

“That’s it, baby...cry for me,” He whispered lowly as he felt the younger shiver at his words, body beginning to tremble beneath him as he slowly dragged his hands up and along Tweek’s sides, “Let me hear how helpless you feel...knowing that no one’s coming to save you.”

Slowly he guided Tweek to roll back over onto his back, and this time the other complied pretty easily, his body growing slack as if he no longer had any will left to fight. His shoulders shook softly, little broken gasps slipping from his lips as he cried, his eyes lidded and glistening as he gazed up into those of the boy before him.

“Why...” He whispered, bottom lip quivering as he stared up at the other pleadingly, “.. _why_   _are_ _you_ _doing_ _this_ _to_ _me...?_ ”

As Kenny stared down into those desperate, imploring eyes, it was suddenly as though he could reach deep into the younger’s mind, seeing the exact words he _knew_ Tweek wanted him to say.

The words that would break him; that, at their very core, explained why they were doing all of this in the first place. Why it all felt so wonderfully, _disgustingly_ right to both of them.

“Because I love you,” The words were breathy as they spilled from his lips, his hand coming to collect Tweek’s own once again as he guided them up towards the headboard. He reached down to undo his belt with his free hand, his soft, lustful gaze not breaking from Tweek’s even for a second as he pulled it off completely, bringing it up and beginning to wrap the smooth leather around the younger’s small, pale wrists.

“Because I love you... _so_ _fucking_ _much_...” He repeated the words, his voice sounding much less stable as he finished tying the other’s wrists, annunciating the last part with a sharp tug on the strap as he effectively binded Tweek to the headboard, rendering his arms completely useless in the process.

“I can’t live without you Tweek,” He continued on, his tone growing a bit more frantic as he started panting softly, chest rising and falling with each heavy, uneven breath. Tweek could see the last bit of control slipping away from his captor with his very eyes, a dark, primal aura beginning to practically radiate from the boy above him and his sending his panicked brain into a frenzy.

Red flags began going off like crazy in the back of his mind, flags that spelled danger as he watched Kenny’s hand slide behind him and towards what he could only assume was his back pocket.

Flags that went off like warning sirens, that made his head spin and his heart pound hard against his chest; that made his cock swell and drip with a fucked up, animalistic desire.

His wide, focused eyes followed the other’s every move, watching as he produced the item in question, the noise it made as it flicked open causing his body to jolt as he watched the metal gleam in the dim light of the room.

“I’m _never_ going to let you go. And if you ever try to leave me...” Ever so slowly, Kenny brought the blade of his pocket knife up to Tweek’s neck, finding the soft spot where he knew his pulse to be and pressing it into his skin; not enough to actually cut, but enough for him to feel it.

“I’ll kill you.”

Tweek could have said the safe word; that one, simple word. He could have ended it all right there if he’d wanted to, brought them both crashing back to reality as everything came to a full, hard stop. He had all of the power in the world to, because as soon as he said that word, Kenny would immediately halt everything.

He had the power to...but he didn’t.

And as Kenny watched his eyes roll back, lashes fluttering closed as he let out a quiet, breathy moan, his head craning back as if trying to expose himself further, he knew that this was _exactly_ what Tweek wanted.

“Look at me,” Kenny’s voice was sickeningly sweet as he brushed a few straw pieces of hair from the younger’s eyes, pieces that had begun to cling to his face from the tears spilling down his cheeks, “Look me in the eyes and say it. Say what I’ll do to you.”

“If I...e-ever leave you...” Slowly Tweek opened his eyes to once again meet with the predatory gaze of his captor; his voice shook fiercely as he tried to hold himself together, using what little bit of pride he had left to force down sobs that were threatening to spill from his throat, “... _y_ - _you’ll_ _kill_ _me_...”

Kenny let out a deep, trembling breath as those words met with his ears, the sound of Tweek’s broken, powerless voice making his eyes fall closed on instinct. He was overcome with an indescribable desire, his hand shaking ever so slightly as he dragged the blade of the knife slowly down Tweek’s neck, across his collarbone, and down to his chest, all the while making sure not to press hard enough to actually draw blood.

That was, until he asked the question.

“Color?” He didn’t even bother to open his eyes as he bit at his bottom lip, his free hand coming to ghost his fingers along Tweek’s sensitive skin as the other came to a stop, the tip of the knife resting at the top of his sternum.

The uncontrolled, lustful look on the older boy’s face told Tweek exactly what he wanted, without him even having to say it.

And as fucked up as it was...Tweek knew that he wanted it, too.

“ _Green_.”


	5. Ruin Me

“ _Green_.”

Not even a second passed after the word left his lips before the knife slashed across his chest, the blade slicing into his skin and bringing with it a sharp, stinging pain.

He cried out as his eyes screwed shut tightly, back arching off of the bed as the burning heat spread throughout his chest; he took in several shallow, rapid breaths as he felt the blood begin to flow from the wound, to the point that it almost seemed like he was going to hyperventilate for a moment.

He knew well enough that the cut wasn’t any deeper than surface level, because he knew that Kenny would never _actually_ hurt him, but in the heat of the moment he felt completely, _utterly_ terrified.

He could hear the other groan low in his throat, the feeling of his fingers running along the cut only managing to startle Tweek’s already frayed nerves further, and he couldn’t help but to instinctively press down into the mattress in an attempt to escape the conflicting sensations.

The older boy’s touch left him suddenly, and he decided to open his eyes to see why; just in time to see Kenny pressing his red-stained fingertips to his lips, his tongue darting out to lap at the deep, shining substance.

The low, hungry moan he let out as he drew his fingers into his mouth was enough to send chills all over Tweek’s body.

“You taste... _so fucking good_...” The look in Kenny’s eyes as he opened them once more made Tweek wonder if he was even really present anymore. His perverse, loving gaze was clouded in a dark, hazy lust, his pupils completely blown out as he stared down at the other, completely vulnerable beneath him.

He watched as Kenny shifted in his spot so that he was positioned directly between his legs, his eyes slowly crawling down the body of his prey, coming to a stop when he reached the place where Tweek was most exposed. His piercing gaze made the younger try to close his legs on instinct, his knees pulling together to shield himself.

But as a hand came down hard on his inner thigh, forcing his legs back open as deep blue eyes darted back up to flash him a heated, warning glare, he knew better than to try it again. He didn’t even realize what the other was doing until it was too late, unable to even make a protest of any kind as a finger was pushed back inside of him.

Kenny’s eyes were fixed to the twitching, puckered hole as he watched his finger sink into Tweek’s delicious heat, the mixture of blood and saliva making it slide in easily. He pulled it out halfway before slowly pushing it in once more, transfixed by the scene before him; he felt like his was completely defiling the younger, smearing his insides with his own blood, and _god_ if that wasn’t _the hottest fucking thing_.

He pushed in a second finger at that, reaching deeply into the other’s most sensitive places as he found that special spot, swollen and begging for attention. He curled his fingers as he pressed up into it, beginning to massage Tweek’s prostrate in slow, agonizing circles, and reveling in the way the younger immediately began to unravel beneath him.

“ _Noo...n-not there...!_ ” Tweek tried pulling his hips away but it was no use, the assaulting pleasure making his body go limp and his legs tremble as his knees fell apart completely. He tugged weakly against his restraints, his moans and sobs mixing together as the last little bit of control he had over himself slipped through his fingers.

“Do you know what I’m gonna do to you?” Kenny’s voice dropped dangerously low as he leaned forward, teeth sinking into the soft cartilage of Tweek’s earlobe as he continued abusing his hole with torturous pleasure. The younger slowly nodded his head in response, but that wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him, his fingers only pressing harder into that overly sensitive bundle of nerves, “Say it.”

“... _y-you’re gonna rape me_...” Tweek’s voice was small and frail as he forced the words out, the end of his sentence devolving into a weak, pleasured sob.

“That’s right,” Kenny’s words turned cold as he growled into the other’s ear, free hand gripping his waist so hard that it would likely leave behind bruises, “I’m going to _fucking rape you_ , Tweek. And there’s _nothing_ you can do to stop me.”

Those words were all it took to break Tweek completely, his body becoming wracked with sobs as he turned his head into the pillow beneath him and let out an angry, despairing scream. He tore against his restraints, his body flailing wildly as he suddenly tried to kick Kenny off of him with everything he had.

“That’s right, _scream_!” The older boy let out a depraved, threatening laugh as he watched the other struggle futilely against his bonds and started to undo his jeans, the tight fabric having become painfully restricting by that point, “Scream, and cry, and _fight_ because you know you’re going to _love it_ , that you’re going to come _all over yourself_ while I fuck you!”

His pants and underwear were off in a matter of seconds, his erection standing tall as he raised up on his knees, the corners of his lips curling up into a smirk as he watched the fear flash through the other’s eyes.

This was by no means the first time he’d seen Kenny’s cock, but it always managed to make his stomach twist nervously as if it was; because he was _at least_ 12 inches, and if he wanted to, Tweek knew that the older boy could completely _destroy_ him.

And from the dark light shining deep within Kenny’s eyes, that was _exactly_ what he wanted.

“Open your mouth,” He demanded harshly, holding the pocket knife up for Tweek to see as he pressed his dripping head to the other’s glistening, swollen lips, “And don’t even _think_ about biting this time.”

The invisible threat ever looming over him, Tweek allowed his lips to fall open, watching the satisfied smirk that spread across Kenny’s face as he ran his fingers gently through the younger’s sweaty, tangled hair.

“Good boy.”

He slowly pushed his cock into the wet heat being presented to him, the other letting out a low, muffled whine as his mouth was filled completely. Kenny continued moving forward, forcing as much of himself into Tweek’s mouth as possible before his cock hit the back of his throat.

He could feel the younger trying to relax on instinct, but one quick thrust had Tweek gagging around his pulsing length, saliva gushing from the corners of his mouth as he took in a sharp breath through his nose and tried desperately to get some much needed air into his lungs.

“That’s right baby,” Kenny’s fingers curled tightly into his hair as he tried to pull his head back, effectively keeping him locked in his place, “Choke on my cock.”

Only when he felt that Tweek couldn’t take it anymore did he finally let up, a string of spit and precum connecting them as he pulled out completely. Kenny watched him cough violently for a moment before his eyes lulled back into his head, lips hanging open as he sucked in several deep, ragged breaths.

The air stung hard at his lungs, but Tweek couldn’t bring himself to care anymore, his mind almost completely having given itself over to the lust as they played out his deepest, darkest fantasies.

The look of euphoria that fell over the younger’s features as he lay there, chest heaving wildly as he continued to tug weakly at his restraints...as Kenny watched him with a fervid gaze, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he’d done it.

He’d reached into the deepest, darkest depths of Tweek’s soul and uncovered something he’d never wanted anyone else to see. Something sinister and twisted, that excited and terrified him all at once. Something he’d kept buried in fear of what it would do to him should he act on it, of what others would think of him if they knew. What _Craig_ would think of him.

Because Kenny had always wanted to claim him. And deep down, he’d _always_ wanted to be claimed.

And now that he knew, Tweek was completely, thoroughly _powerless_ against him.

Moving back into his previous position, Kenny once again spread Tweek’s legs wide as he settled between them, but this time the other made no move to try and stop him. There was no point anymore, and he _knew_ it.

In one final decision to make this is sick and twisted and _real_ as possible, Kenny reached forward to run his shaking hand along the wound of Tweek’s chest, causing him to shiver and whimper pathetically as the older boy coated his hand in the viscous fluid. His eyes followed as he brought it to his cock, bloodied fingers curling around the shaft and giving a few slow pumps of his hand as he watched the deep red stain his throbbing member.

He placed his free hand firmly under Tweek’s lower back, lifting his hips up a small bit to make sure he got the perfect angle to fuck as deep into him as possible. He wanted the other to feel _everything_ , to satisfy every sinful, depraved urge he’d been trying so desperately to keep hidden from his consciousness.

Kenny guided his dripping cock to Tweek’s entrance, watching the way it twitched in anticipation as he pressed the tip against it.

“ _Please_...” Tweek let out a quiet, shameful sob as their eyes locked, his next words marking the end for both of their sanity.

“.. _.ruin me._ ”

In that moment, something deep within Kenny _snapped_.

He thrust his hips forward without warning, burying his cock deep within the other’s walls in one quick, forceful motion.

Tweek threw his head back with a loud, sobbing scream, his voice cracking from the volume of it as Kenny started pounding into him mercilessly, not giving him even a second to adjust as he was torn apart from the inside out. His entire body felt like it was on fire, like he was being scorched in deliciously agonizing flames, and he was _completely powerless_ to stop it.

His mind could no longer distinguish between pleasure and pain, each new sensation rushing straight to his aching cock as he was overwhelmed with stimulation, his body reacting in ways he never even thought possible.

“Yes _yes yes!!_ ” It took Tweek a second to realize that he was the one screaming those words, a litany of pained sobs and cries of pleasure, and _Kenny’s name_ spilling from his lips beyond his control. His nose was filled with the smell of blood and sweat and _sex_ , the sound of skin slapping against skin and Kenny’s deep, animalistic groans driving him absolutely _crazy_.

A hand flew up suddenly, fingers curling tightly around his neck as the other began applying pressure to his windpipe, sharp gasps leaving his lips as his air intake became increasingly restricted. He was clawing at the belt that restrained his wrists now, the lack of oxygen and the feeling of Kenny’s tongue darting out to lap at the cut on his chest only adding to the overwhelming sensations as his hips began to buck back wildly.

Kenny switched up his angle at that, driving _hard_ into Tweek’s abused prostate as he drilled into him with feverish intensity. He knew full well that the younger was reaching him limit, and he was overcome with nothing but the desire to bring his orgasm crashing over him, completely destroying any hopes he had of trying in one last, desperate attempt to fight it.

Slowly he brought his blood-soaked lips to Tweek’s ear, pressing them against the bruised flesh as he whispered the words he knew would bring him to complete surrender, devolving the younger into nothing but a moaning, writhing mess beneath him.

“I’m gonna cum in this tight little ass of yours,” He chuckled lowly as he slapped his hand hard across the sensitive skin in his palm, delighting in the yelp Tweek let out and the way he started shaking his head fiercely, a jumbled string of sobs and _no’s_ spilling from his lips, “Gonna get it nice and deep for you…”

“O-oh god, no _no please…!_ I can’t… _I-I can’t—!!_ ” Tweek’s pleas were useless against the euphoric pleasure that attacked each and every one of his senses, leaving him unable to do anything but tremble and cry out as Kenny continued to violate him in the best way possible.

He was losing his hold on himself more and more as the seconds ticked by, and as Kenny’s thrusts became more harsh and erratic, fucking into him with everything he had, he knew the older boy was rushing towards his own climax, as well. Or at least…that was what he thought.

Kenny bared down harder on the other’s throat, the pulse growing frantic and unstable beneath his fingertips, and that was all it took to send his lover flying over the edge. He watched Tweek’s expression twist in ecstasy, lips falling open as he let out several sobbing, broken moans; his body trembled and writhed violently as he came hard all over his chest, thick white ribbons spraying between them one right after the other.

His muscles clenched and spasmed around Kenny’s cock as the other continued driving into him, not letting up on his prostate as his hips snapped forward over and over again. The overstimulation quickly became too much for him as he tore hard at his bonds, trying his best to pull himself away from the overwhelming assault on his senses.

But Kenny was unforgiving, grabbing his hips and yanking them back down to hold him in place as he continued fucking him wildly, unfazed by the desperate pleading coming from the boy beneath him.

A new sort of pain shot through Tweek’s veins like ice, something he’d never experienced before as he lost complete and total control over his body. The heightened sensitivity was absolutely torturous, and as he felt the older boy start rubbing his thumb in slow circles over the swollen head of his cock, he found himself unable to stop himself as he sobbed uncontrollably.

His body went into full panic mode, his breathing speeding up to the point of near hyperventilation as he became a whining, quivering mess under the touch of his captor. He tried in one more desperate attempt to twist his hips away, but the bruising force of Kenny’s grip kept him locked in his place.

“Don’t tell me…you’ve forgotten so easily,” The other let out a breathy, sadistic laugh that sent chill’s down his spine, the words making Tweek’s toes curl hard into the sheets beneath as Kenny panted them into his ear, “ _I’m_ the one in control here…and you’re not finished until _I say you are_ …”

Kenny started fisting his length again at that, paying special attention to the tip as it started hardening in his grasp again.

“Look at you, already hard again…” His tone was dripping with lust as he spoke, practically growling out the words as he continued pounding into the other with an unrelenting force, “You love this, don’t you? Helpless, unable to fight back against me…”

His words sounded almost crazed with passion, his mouth darting down to mare the pale skin of Tweek’s neck, marking him over and over again. The way the younger continued to buck against him in an attempt to escape from the stimulation, and the sound of his cries begging him to, “ _Stop, stop! Please stop!!_ ”

All of it had awoken something dark within Kenny. Something…possessive.

“I want you to come for me again,” He murmured low against Tweek’s skin, the way the blood from his lips looked as it painted the other’s complexion making his head spin, as if he were slowly being driven mad by this feeling.

“I-I can’t, _please…!”_ The younger managed to choke the words out as he began shaking his head vigorously, followed by another pitiful string of “no”s as Kenny started palming the head of his cock, relishing in the way it twitched and throbbed under his touch.

But they both knew this was a lie. Because the pain, and the helplessness, and the lack of control…these were the things that turned Tweek on above all else.

“Oh _god, n-no!_ Kenny _please, please stop!!_   _..a-ah..aah!!_ ” His words cut off into a long, drawn out moan, Kenny’s lips covering his own and muffling the noise as their tongues moved together in a heated, passionate kiss.

Next thing Tweek knew, he was seeing white. He could feel his body jolting and shuddering beyond his control as another wave of intense, drowning pleasure crashed over him. He could feel Kenny moaning into his mouth as well, hips snapping forward in one final, bruising thrust as he buried himself in Tweek fully. And he could feel the other’s heat filling him, shooting deep inside as their bodies went completely slack against one another, each caught up in their own sweet, blissful high.

Tweek felt like he was in heaven, his body feeling impossibly heavy and light all at once, and his head spinning with a dizzying euphoria. He vision began to tunnel a bit as he lay there, chest heaving up and down as he tried to gather all of the breath that had been stolen from him.

For a moment he thought he might pass out like that, their foreheads pressed together and Kenny’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist, unable to raise himself and let go quite yet. And if he was being honest with himself, he would have been completely okay with it; losing his consciousness after such an overwhelmingly amazing experience.

He could feel tears continuing to run down his cheeks, and it wasn’t until then that he realized he was still letting out soft, hiccuping sobs, his mind and body still seeming to have trouble coming down from such a powerful rush of emotions.

“ _Shh_ , it’s okay,” He could hear Kenny whispering into his ear as he pulled out, the warm, compassionate sweetness he recognized making its way back into the other’s voice, “You’re okay, I’ve got you.”

Finally the older boy raised himself up from his spot, hands making quick work of untying Tweek’s wrists as he continued talking to him with soft, reassuring words.

Kenny cupped the other’s cheeks once he was finished freeing his hands, thumbs trying to wipe away his tears as he pressed small kisses to Tweek’s eyelids, his nose, all over his face.

“W-what is wrong with me…?” The younger’s voice came out small and frail, his now mobile hands slowly coming down to cover his face as Kenny pulled back slowly. He couldn’t held but frown as he grabbed Tweek’s hands, grasping them gently in his own as he pulled them away from his eyes.

“Hey, look at me. _Nothing_ is wrong with you, Tweek. It was all pretend, right?” His eyes held a calm warmth to them as he gazed down into the puffy, bloodshot ones of the boy before him, “Don’t worry about it too much, okay?”

“B-but I fucking _loved_ it, Kenny! I-I…I _wanted_ you to _hurt_ me,” Tweek let out a half-hearted laugh as he glanced off to the side, the feelings of shame and guilt finally beginning to set in on him, “I must…r-really be fucked up, aren’t I?”

Kenny continued to hold Tweek’s hands within his own, giving them a gentle squeeze as he pressed his lips softly to each of the younger’s now bruised wrists.

He then moved so that the other’s gaze met with his once again, a bright, loving smile coming to his lips as they looked at one another, “Then we can be fucked up together. Because I don’t know if you noticed, but I was into it _just_ as much as you were…and what does that say about me, huh?”

The question was more rhetorical than anything, and he was mainly saying it to make Tweek feel better, but he knew in the back of his mind that the sort of pleasure _he_ got out of the experience, well…in a way it was much darker, and much more twisted.

But he didn’t care, because the smile that spread across Tweek’s face as they gazed at each other, and the small, genuine laugh that built in his throat as he looked up at Kenny with tired, glistening eyes..all of that was beyond worth it to him.

“Well, we had a pretty productive night I’d say,” Kenny rolled over onto his side that, turning to face the younger fully as he propped up on his elbow and flashed a bright grin, deciding this was the perfect time to lighten the mood, “I found out, what…like, six of your kinks?”

“Six?” Tweek raised his eyebrow a bit as he turned to face the other as well, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand as he flashed a sleepy smile, “And what were they?”

“Well first off, rape play, that one’s pretty obvious,” He let out a thoughtful hum as he started listing them off casually, a finger going up each time he named one, “We also have humiliation kink, choking, being restrained, post orgasm torture, some pretty intense masochism…I think that about covers it.”

He couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Tweek’s eyes go wide, his face completely flushing as he stared at the older boy with a sort of mortified embarrassment, “Oh _god_ , it all sounds ten times worse when you just list it off like that…!”

“Hey, I found out some new stuff about myself, too,” Kenny gave a small chuckle as he shrugged, reaching one of his hands out to brush a stray piece of hair from the other’s eyes, “So it was a learning experience for both of us.”

Tweek tilted his head curiously as he looked up at the older boy, a questioning look in his eyes, “Really? What did you find out?”

“Guess I have a bit of a blood kink,” Kenny’s smile turned guilty as he reached down, fingers tracing lightly along the dried blood starting to cake around the cut on the other’s chest, “Sorry about that one.

“That and, well…I’ve always known I’m sort of a Sadist, but I guess you really bring out the wild side in me,” He winked playfully at that before running his fingers loosely through his hair, trying to untangle some of the mess as he glanced off to the side for a moment, “And this one’s probably gonna sound the most fucked up, but…the crying was _really_ hot.”

Tweek couldn’t help but giggle softly at the comment as he sniffled, his tears finally coming to a stop as he finished wiping his eyes, “Really? I’m glad I didn’t look gross, I guess.”

“You looked beautiful,” Reaching out, Kenny caressed the other’s cheek with the back of his fingers, eyes filled with love as he leaned forward to press a sweet, tender kiss to Tweek’s lips, “You were absolutely _perfect_.”

They stayed connected for several long moments before pulling away slowly, knowing smiles playing on each of their lips as they looked deeply into one another’s eyes.

Kenny sat up in his spot and stretched at that, glancing thoughtfully over at the bathroom door before turning his attention back to the boy beside him, “We should get you cleaned up, bandage that cut, too. Does a bath sound okay?”

“Y-yeah, it does, but uhm…” Tweek looked away shyly, a deep blush painting his cheeks as he murmured quietly, “I don’t think I can walk…”

The older blonde couldn’t hold back his chuckling at the other’s cute expression, standing up and making his way around to the other side of the bed before scooping Tweek up in his arms, being especially careful to avoid hurting him any further, “Well then, I guess I’ll just have to carry you in.”

As Tweek wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, gazing up at him with soft, love struck eyes, he couldn’t help but wonder how he’d gotten so lucky as to have someone as amazing as Kenny McCormick in his life.

“Yeah, I guess you will.”

And in that moment, as the older boy carried him to the bathroom to shower him in aftercare, he found himself thinking that maybe, just _maybe_ being fucked up wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was not beta’d at all, besides by me who’s read over it a couple of times, so please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed during editing.


End file.
